1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a can manipulating device on a can transport carriage for manipulating sliver cans during an automatic can exchange at sliver-processing textile machines and can exchange stations, wherein the can manipulating device is movable above the cans to be manipulated transversely to the direction of movement of the can transport carriage.
Can transport carriages are utilized in order to simplify and automate can transport and the exchange of empty cans for full cans at spinning stations and of empty cans for full cans at can exchange stations. Such can transport carriages simultaneously carry can manipulating devices with which the can exchange is performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A can transport carriage with a so-called manipulator is known from German Published, Non-Prosecuted Application DE-OS 38 31 638, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,406. The manipulator disclosed therein has two controllable can grippers. For example, when empty cans are to be taken up at a spinning machine, the manipulator extends transversely to the direction of movement of the can transport carriage with opened can grippers, in order to be positioned above the can to be exchanged. Usually, the cans are disposed below a spinning machine in two rows, one behind the other. Often, a row of full cans stands ready in reserve in front of the two rows of cans from which the sliver runs into the individual work stations. The spaces remaining among the cans are narrow and quite often irregular. Usually, the cans do not assume their theoretically exactly determined positions assigned to them at a certain work station. Due to the irregular can configuration it is possible for the grippers to bump the cans during their insertion between the cans. In this way, the cans may be further displaced from their already inaccurate position and in the worst case, for instance, empty cans may fall over. Furthermore, it is possible for the can grippers to not grip the can to be exchanged exactly at the intended locations, which impairs a simple exchange of sliver cans.